<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Way Into A Man's Heart by LMAO_Its_Jazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445924">Best Way Into A Man's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy'>LMAO_Its_Jazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's wrist was sprained during work, and his live-in partner, Zoro, left no choice but to cook their dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Way Into A Man's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! It's been a long time since I've accepted a writing commission work, from my twitter. I made exactly to post this on Valentine's Day, so, enjoy~! Comments and reviews are appreciated~💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s my lamb chops?”</p><p>“Here, chef! I’m walking them out now.”</p><p>“Are my Wellingtons done now?”</p><p>“N-no, chef..”</p><p>“Well, work your goddamn asses off! We’ve got company!”</p><p>Old man Zeff clapped his hands around the busy kitchen as chefs from different stations are focused on their assigned meals. He roams around to check every dish is perfect and well done to each station.</p><p>His nose was interested at a certain smell from the stove afar; his sous chef delicately pours the soup with a ladle into the bowl.</p><p>The old head chef steals the ladle from the young sous chef, “Hey! Watch it, old man!” he furrowed at Zeff.</p><p>“Hmm, not bad, Sanji-boy…” he savors the taste in his mouth.</p><p>“You know I don’t do bad, Zeff,”</p><p>“Really? Not even that moss-head laddie?”</p><p>Several chefs in the kitchen swiveled their heads at Sanji’s station and the others let out a snicker.</p><p>“Sh-Shut up, old man!” the tempered blonde tried to shove away the elder chef, “I need to make this soup done. My customers are waiting.”</p><p>Zeff guffaws as he held his tall toque on his head from falling, “Alright, boy. Tell him I said hi.”</p><p>“What a drag, yeesh…” Sanji slides the finished meals on the counter while holding a smoking hot saucepan to pour onto the platters for the final touch.</p><p>“Ah… fuck!” he hissed when the weight of the saucepan dragged his wrist accidentally and immediately sprained his hand.</p><p>“Are you okay, chef?” Patty asked.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Sanji hissed at his stained snow-white uniform.</p><p>“Nah, man… You’re not… you sprained your wrist.” He leans down at Sanji who’s hurting his wrist.</p><p>“What’s going on there?” Zeff walks to the two men, furrowed.</p><p>“Ah, Sanji sprained his wrist, boss.”</p><p>“Go home, brat.”</p><p>“Wha- But my shift ain’t over yet! It’s just a goddamn sprain, old man!”</p><p>“Look at me, child! You can’t cook if your greatest weapon is injured. And you’re a chef damn it! You should know that” Zeff sneers at him yet, Sanji can see the worry in his eyes.</p><p>“Go home, kid… We’ll take care of the rest here,” Zeff pats his shoulder and passed by the speechless sous chef.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji went back to the locker room to change back into his casual clothes in disappointment. He hissed painfully when he slipped into the sleeves of his shirt. He takes the first aid kit from one of the lockers and wrapped his hand with a bandage.</p><p>“Ugh, it’s still early,” he checked his watch and sighs, “He’s still at work.”</p><p>Vinsmoke Sanji is a fresh graduate of culinary arts. He is now working as the sous chef with his excellent cooking skills and is working under his foster father, Zeff, who is the owner and the head chef of the Baratie restaurant. He is currently residing with his boyfriend, Roronoa Zoro in a small apartment, which just took Sanji one ride from the restaurant at a very convenient distance to home.</p><p>Sanji inserts the key into the keyhole with his non-hurting hand. He didn’t change his clothes and is still wearing his plaid, long-sleeved red shirt, and his jeans. His hands itch to do something, but since his wrist hurts badly, all he had to do is to relax on the couch and watch some TV series recommended by Luffy, Ivankov’s Drag Race.</p><p>“Geez, Luffy really had hooked into this,” Sanji scoffed when he remembered that Luffy crossed-dressed once in their university with the help of Bon Clay and some of the ladies, which, Sanji despise Luffy for having the girls wrapped their arms to measure his waist.</p><p>He only watched a single episode because he felt watching that show betrayed his sexuality because of the male contestants’ deceiving looks as women. He set an alarm in two hours to make dinner and immediately took a nap on the couch to rest his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>He could barely hear anything from the hard pouring of the rain. He was left with his young student in their dojo as his other senior teachers have already gone home to their families and he is assigned to close their gym. </p><p>“I thought you’d be home by six because I'm about to cook the dinner.” The voice from the other line sounds groggy. “You better hurry home, because it’s raining hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. The kid’s parents are not still here yet. Gotta stay here to keep him company.”</p><p>“Fine… Just, come home soon. Bye,”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Zoro ends the short conversation on his phone. He was standing by the door of their dojo with his young student by his side.</p><p>“Who’s that, sensei?” the boy asked.</p><p>“He’s, uhm,” Zoro cleared his throat, carefully choosing the right words to the sweet and naïve child, “Ah, that was my… partner.” </p><p>“Partner?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Like a sparring partner?” the boy’s eyes sparkled with innocence. </p><p>“No… Well, sometimes,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Look kid, do you have the phone number of your parents?”</p><p>The boy hands him a small card from his training bag. It looks like it was a business card from his father, and it was old and crumpled.</p><p>Zoro groaned as he dials the numbers, “Ahh, you should’ve done this earlier, kid.”</p><p>“You didn’t ask,” his teacher just responded to him by ruffling his hair. </p><p>“Alright, your dad said that he’s on his way now,” he ends up his call and notices that his phone battery is not going to last long. </p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>A car drove in after an hour and his student finally said goodbye to Zoro as he watches the boy’s father fetch him and drove away from their dojo. He checked his phone again to call home, but its battery is currently drained.</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>Roronoa Zoro is a <em>Rokudan-</em>rank instructor and currently one of the kendo masters in their dojo. He teaches children the way of the sword as his first job after college. He hopes to be a regular and open his own dojo soon when he is stable and finally promoted as Hachidan. A lot of his students look up to his perseverance and his teaching method. He can be strict, but Zoro usually rewards his students with words of encouragement, and rarely, he even treats them some snacks.</p><p>The young teacher finally heads to the nearest train station and walks back to his home with an umbrella. The apartment is just a few minutes away from the dojo, and it is a very convenient distance for him to head to work, but this heavy rain just made it worse for him.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Zoro stepped into the apartment with wet and heavy shoes as he shook his soaking umbrella before finally closing the door behind him. He checked the clock and it reads eight in the evening.</p><p>“I’ve been worried, moss head. I’ve been calling you many times, but you weren’t answering!” his blonde boyfriend, Sanji cried from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, I know… I’m sorry,” Zoro sighed as he immediately changed his shoes into his indoor sandals by the doorstep. “I have to stay and wait with my student for his parents to arrive from their work. Plus, my phone battery is dead."</p><p>“Oh,” Sanji tilts his head, “Well, I hope that brat’s parents know that your dojo is not a daycare center and you’re not his babysitter.”</p><p>Zoro laughs at his mockery, “At least our dojo is way cooler than a daycare.”</p><p>Sanji approaches him and smiled, “Well I need to make dinner now, because you being late would just make the dinner cold. Better eat the meal while it’s hot.”</p><p>He looks at Sanji walk to the kitchen counter, but he caught a glance on his arm as he took it gently.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“What happened to this one?” Zoro’s thumb caresses the back of Sanji’s hand while looking at him with worried eyes.</p><p>“I- I hurt myself at work.”</p><p>“You cut yourself?”</p><p>“No! It was sprained. I was pouring this heavy saucepan then my hand was dragged down so fast because I was in a hurry to serve the plates,” Sanji tried to avoid Zoro’s gaze while explaining himself out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, you should sit down there, and let me handle the cooking.” Zoro stood up from the couch and walks to the kitchen.</p><p>“You?” Sanji scoffed, “You’re cooking?”</p><p>“Hey, I learn a thing or two back in my home, okay?” Zoro points the spatula at him.</p><p>“So? What are you cooking?”</p><p>“Just sit your ass there, and wait, blondie.” Zoro opens the fridge and took out all the ingredients that he will be needing.</p><p>He laid all of them on the counter and starts washing the raw vegetables and meat first as he slid out the chopping board and the cutlery. Sanji watches him from the dining table with a keen eye. He didn’t dare to disturb him as he just waits patiently and observes him chopping the vegetables and slicing the meat into cubes.</p><p>Zoro felt uneasy on the first five minutes when he noticed that Sanji had been observing him, “You know I can’t concentrate here if you’re watching my ass, you dirty cook,” he teased, not looking at him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah… That’s some ass right there…” Sanji followed his flirty banter at him, “I bet hitting the gym pays off.”</p><p>“Just… stop staring, okay?! I’m being pressured right now…” Zoro flushed as he turns his head at him.</p><p>“Relax, it’s just me!” Sanji laughed. “Fine, I’ll head out to watch some news in the living room while I wait.”  He stood from his chair and finally sat on the couch to watch some news.</p><p>Zoro felt a pang of slight guilt for pushing him away, but he is determined to make him an excellent dish with love, especially that Sanji had an injured hand. He boiled a broth and carefully places the meat cubes inside as he switches to the packed noodles and opens it and sets aside it for a few minutes.</p><p>“Hmm… Smells good,” Sanji called and Zoro’s lip curved into a smile. He doesn’t believe in God, but he thanked whoever they are that he took a few advice from Zeff when he came over during the holidays.</p><p>Once the meat is almost cook, it is time for Zoro to put the vegetables and the noodles to boil. He also lit up two other burners to cook rice and for his sweet and sour fish fillet. The noodles were finally done, and he gently lifts them from the burner and placed the pot on the table; he now went back to the fillet to check their texture and turns to the burner on the rice. He waits for another ten minutes until the fillet is finally cooked.</p><p>“Phew,” he lets out a satisfied sigh as he transfers the meals on the plates and arranges them perfectly on the table. “Dinner’s done!”</p><p>“Oh?” Sanji groaned after sitting on the couch for too long as he sits on the chair with the prepared meal, in front of him; a bowl of soy ramen, fried fish fillet with rice. The dish is Asian-inspired, which</p><p>“Looks good,” he smiled.</p><p>“You have to taste it first,” Zoro wiped his hands with a towel before he sits down on his chair.</p><p>Sanji took his spoon with his uninjured hand and blows it slowly before sipping the broth, “Mmmn… also tastes good! The sauce is well done, plus the texture of the meat is smooth on my tongue.” he smiled, “Also keeps me warm during this storm. Good job, chef.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he smiled and his face lit up in happiness from his compliment.  “So, how’s your work?” Zoro starts to jab the saucy fish fillet on his platter, “Is Zeff doing okay?”</p><p>Sanji ate a fillet with a fork, “Oh, that old man? Haha, yeah, he’s still at his top even in his old age!” He licks the sauce from his lips, and Zoro felt that the time slowed down for a brief moment, “He actually asked you how you are doing as a teacher.”</p><p>“Well, recently, we keep having students from bigwigs… Some of them were spoiled brats and they were hard to manage,” Zoro sighs before he drinks his glass of water. “Damn, parents these days need to learn how to raise their kids right and not asking other people to do it.”</p><p>The blonde cocked a brow, grinning from his boyfriend’s answer, “You seem to enjoy it though. The moment you stepped inside this house today, I noticed that you’re smiling.”</p><p>His eyes widened out of embarrassment and shock, “W-well, I just thought that the boy seemed funny how he handled his <em> shinai </em>from the training earlier…”</p><p>“Yeah, right…” Sanji lets out a giggle, then he suddenly yelped on his seat.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ugh, nothing… my wrist really hurt, and the bandage went loose,” Sanji raised his injured hand and slowly pulls the sleeve up.</p><p>“You can’t eat with your other hand?” Zoro approaches him and examines his hand. He removes the bandage again and rewrapped it into a tighter adjustment. “Want me to feed you?”</p><p>“Wh-What?!”</p><p>“Relax, it’s just me,” he winked at him, and Sanji realized that he repeated his words earlier and he bit his inner cheeks from shyness.</p><p>“A-alright, moss-head…”</p><p>Zoro giggled as he moves the chair near him and took the fork with the bowl of ramen, “Here, say ‘Ahh!’”</p><p>“I’m not a child, Zoro…” Sanji laughed before he opens his mouth to eat the noodles from the fork and sipped the broth from the bowl.</p><p>He eats eagerly and Zoro carefully feeds him without spilling any on his lap, he also wipes the sauce from his lips. They’re so close to each other and Zoro’s heart skipped a beat when he meets his eyes. They were dark and dreamy, his face was just inches away and Zoro is tempted to kiss his lips.</p><p>Sanji swallowed audibly, “So, are you any good with the kids?” he suddenly asked, ruining the moment.</p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah! I mean, they still respect me as their teacher and at the same time, we had fun during their breaks,” Zoro blinked a few times when he answered.</p><p>“Haha! I can’t imagine you playing around with kids,” Sanji leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “What if we have one?”</p><p>Zoro froze from his question, “Our own?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Sanji smiled widely while nodding, “I mean, once we’re financially stabled, why don’t we adopt a kid of our own?”</p><p>“R-really?” Zoro lets out a nervous laugh, “Our own, huh?”</p><p>“Why? Don’t you like kids?” Sanji made a pleading face that Zoro can’t resist.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” he gives him a soft, and loving kiss on his lips, “Now let’s finish your food, dirty cook.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it 💖 hope you like it 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>